official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stokes County, North Carolina
Stokes County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 47,401. Major roads Future Interstate 74 US Route 52 US Route 311 North Carolina Highway 8 North Carolina Highway 65 North Carolina Highway 66 North Carolina Highway 89 North Carolina Highway 268 North Carolina Highway 704 North Carolina Highway 770 North Carolina Highway 772 Geography Adjacent counties Rockingham County (east) Patrick County, Virginia (north) Henry County, Virginia (northeast) Forsyth County (south) Surry County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 91.79% White (43,509) 4.17% Black or African American (1,976) 4.04% Other (1,916) 13.6% (6,446) of Stokes County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Stokes County has below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.85 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities King - 6,904 Towns Danbury - 189 Walnut Cove - 1,425 CDPs Germanton - 827 Pinnacle - 894 Unincorporated communities Aarons Corner Asbury Boyles Chapel Brook Cove Brown Mountain Campbell Capella Ceramic Chestnut Grove Collinstown Dalton Delta Dillard Dodgetown Flat Rock Flat Shoals Francisco Gap Hartman Lawsonville Meadows Moores Springs Mountain View Mount Olive Neatman Oak Ridge Pine Hall Poplar Springs Prestonville Quaker Gap Rosebud Sandy Ridge Volunteer Westfield (partly in Surry County) Climate Fun facts * Hanging Rock State Park was formed primarily from blocks of land donated in 1936 and contained 6,921 acres (28.01 km2) in 2005. Many of the facilities in the park were built by the Civilian Conservation Corps between 1935 and 1942. The park is located atop the Sauratown Mountains, and contains a visitor's center, a manmade lake, and plenty of hiking trails, climbing trails, picnic areas, and primitive campgrounds. * Danbury is a popular rest stop for bicyclists, motorcyclists, and driving enthusiasts due to the numerous scenic roads in Stokes County. Danbury also attracts outdoor enthusiasts because of its location on the Dan River and near the entrance to Hanging Rock State Park. * Walnut Cove is the home of Family Pharmacy and the Walnut Cove Springfest which draws many visitors to the area. Festival-organizers marked 1889, the town's incorporation date, but the town's roots date to the mid-18th century when it was known as Town Fork. Town Fork settlers formed a bond with Moravians in Bethania and Bethabara. Eventually, William Lash, a Moravian settler at Bethania, bought land along the Town Fork Creek, which later developed into a large plantation named Walnut Cove. The town was a railroad center in its former years, and today remnants of the old Train Depot still stand on Depot Street. * Stokes County has long been a "bedroom community" or "commuter town" for larger towns surrounding, such as Winston-Salem, Greensboro, Mount Airy, etc. It has also struggled with economic development for several reasons such as infrastructure. The leaders in the county understand this and are working to create new opportunities and upgrades to enhance growth. Several medium and small businesses have found success in Stokes, as well as retail stores, restaurants, and service professionals. The largest employer in the county is the government/school system. Category:North Carolina Counties